Generally, hypodermic syringes have been in use for quite some time. These hypodermic syringes are useful in providing correct amounts of medication or fluid supplement to the body, or for drawing liquids such as blood from the body. In addition, syringes are useful in providing for topical treatment of medication to the skin.
In all previous uses, however, syringes have been configured so that in some instances it has been difficult to supply certain parts of the body. For instance, during surgery, if it is desired to apply topical treatment to an open surgical site, in some instances the syringe must be manipulated to be put near the site. Present syringes have been difficult to manipulate to provide treatment or draw different components from the site.
In some instances, flexible conduits have been provided to the syringe tip in order to make the syringe tip more pliable. In this way, it has been found that in some cases it is made easier to apply different reagents to the body.
In other instances, it has also been attempted to attach rigid extensions to the applicators on these syringes. In this way, it has been possible to provide reagents away from the vicinity of the wound site.
In none of these instances, however, has it been possible to manipulate the tip of the syringe from a removed position in order to accurately place the syringe tip at the wound site while simultaneously being able to manipulate the syringe tip. In this regard, it has also been impossible to manipulate the syringe tip to provide a spray device from the syringe at the wound site while maintaining the manipulability of the syringe tip and the spray device.